


sixth

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: out of respect, i won't be posting fics with potentially triggering summaries. please read the author's note.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	sixth

**Author's Note:**

> do not read this if you are triggered by graphic descriptions of rape. i do not take responsibility for upsetting people who cannot read warnings. ao3 rules allow me to post work like this, that's all that matters. you should not be using this website, nor the internet, if you cannot stop triggering yourself.  
~  
this fic was prompted by PTk, hope this is the kind of thing you had in mind. comments are much appreciated.  
just to warn people? somnophilia is the tamer version of what i'll probably end up posting soon enough.

Kimi looks far less intimidating lying there unconscious than his waking self does. His lips are parted slightly and the rise, fall of his chest is steady. 

The monitor beside him bleeps. It's all Seb can hear. No nurses chatting outside, no television or radio on in the background. 

They said Kimi will be fine, but they're keeping him in overnight to observe him. Concussions could be nasty. All this could have been so much worse, and it reminds Seb how dangerous a career in racing can truly be. 

That morning, they'd argued. The last words they'd exchanged were colorful and angry. 

Kimi could have died.

'You can't get rid of me now,' Seb thinks, and the malice of it startles him. 'You can't tell me I'm annoying, or I'm too clingy. You don't even know I'm here.'

The train of thought develops and develops until he's right at the side of Kimi's bed, wondering, scheming.

Rejection hurts, especially from someone you look up to. Kimi had told him to back off, he needed space. Things were getting 'weird'. 'I am straight, Sebastian,' he'd said, laced with condescension. 

None of that really matters now. 

Seb's dick is straining at the fabric of his boxers. He can't tear his eyes away from Kimi's mouth. 

He checks once more to see if anyone's around outside, and it seems as though the coast is clear. It's just him, the heart monitor, and the unconscious form of the man he's been pining after. 

Tentatively, he takes a knee, resting his arms on the mattress. He leans close to hear Kimi's quiet breathing. It doesn't seem like he's going to wake up any time soon, and even less likely with the painkillers they gave him.

Seb's heart is racing, feeling lightheaded and dizzy with power. He holds his breath as he carefully climbs up onto the bed, arranging himself to straddle Kimi's waist, but holding up most of his weight himself, lest Kimi wake up. 

He braces his hands either side of Kimi's shoulders and looks down on his sleeping face.

He's really handsome. He's never appreciated being told that, at least not by drunk Seb. But Seb realizes that right now, he can't object, so tenderly, he whispers, "You look really good."

Kimi sleeps on. 

Seb can't stop himself from unfastening his belt, wishing he'd forgone it, and pushing his jeans down his legs. His cock is so hard, a wet spot on the front of his underwear. He takes it out and starts touching himself, never taking his eyes off Kimi's sleeping face.

All he can think about is how harsh Kimi was to him earlier. He made him feel like an idiot, an absolute fool, for ever believing he had a chance. He feels angry. He feels like Kimi was mocking him. 

But he isn't laughing now. His eyes are peacefully closed, his breathing even, his sleep undisturbed. Even as Seb is jerking himself off around five inches away from his face. 

Is this revenge?

He sits up on his knees and shuffles closer, taking his cock by the base and hesitantly resting the head against Kimi's lips. If he presses any further into that sweet mouth, he won't be able to stop himself from shoving forward and fucking Kimi's throat, causing him to choke, and probably wake up. And how would he talk himself out of that?

Reluctantly, he pulls back. With only a few frantic strokes, he's coming into his fist, trying not to let it spill elsewhere. A drop lands at the corner of Kimi's mouth. On instinct, he leans down and licks it off. Before he can snap himself out of it, he's kissing him. He lets his tongue run across Kimi's lips, and pushes it further inside. He licks Kimi's lax tongue, feeling his cock jump weakly in a desperate attempt to get hard again. 

He wishes it didn't have to be like this. Their first time could have been consensual, but Kimi had to be difficult about it. Of course he did. It was Kimi.

Seeing him lying there was like putting candy in front of a small child and asking them not to eat it. 

A nurse's voice calling,_ nähdään pian! _is way too loud and it spooks him into action. Quickly he tucks himself back into his pants, does his belt back up, and cautiously re-positions himself off his unconscious friend and back to the side of his bed. 

The nurse walks past the room, but it was still a close call. If she'd have opened that door, she probably would have fainted.

Seb's hands shake. He can't think too hard about what he's done, or he'll start to feel guilty. He ducks his head and gives Kimi a soft goodbye kiss and a once-over to make sure he cleaned up his cum. He puts his trembling hands into his pockets, and leaves the hospital.

He can't hide his faint smile. 


End file.
